


sixty days is all it takes

by YennaWang



Series: DJ Play That Song! [7]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff, Mild Smut, Modern AU, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-14 16:22:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9192617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YennaWang/pseuds/YennaWang
Summary: There are rules to being friends with benefits, but sometimes rules are meant to be broken.DJ PLAY THAT SONG!It's obvious you're meant for me. Every piece of you, it just fits perfectly. Every second, every thought, I'm in so deep. But I'll never show it on my face.-Secret Love Song by Little Mix featuring Jason Derulo





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this was the first thing I wrote in quite some time. It was kind of a warm up and to get me back into the flow. Anyways I thought I'd go back to this series and finish up some song requests while I could. Hopefully this is enjoyable and the person who requested this sees it... lol.

**Present Day:**

I need to stop time now. Somehow reverse it from this very moment. Take back the three words that have slipped from my lips.

 

**60 Days Ago:**

“That just happened,” she says quietly as she swings her legs off the side of the bed and sits there motionless.

I don’t know what to say. I don’t know whether it’s right for me to reach out and comfort her or if we leave things as they are. All I know is that we need to talk about everything, but words escape me.

She runs a pale hand through her raven hair and lets out a heavy sigh. “Kor…” she mutters softly before turning her head and looking down at me.

I sit up, making sure that the sheet is covering my bare chest. “Uh, I don’t really know what to say,” I confess.

“Same.”

I watch in silence as she walks around the room, picking up her clothes and putting them back on. What amazes me is that we did this sober. Neither of us had a drop of alcohol in our system, but then again… Asami did just go through a breakup. Who knew that I’d be her rebound, though. A girl she had met a few weeks ago because of her now ex boyfriend.

“I’m sorry,” she says quietly once she’s finally dressed and sitting lotus style at the end of the bed.

“Don’t be,” I say.

She lets out another heavy sigh and worries her lower lip. She leans forward resting her chin in her hands. “Sorry, I don’t usually do this type of thing.”

I rub the back of my neck and Asami chuckles slightly.

“You look as nervous as me,” she points out.

“Yeah, I’m not used to things like this either. Like do you just leave now?” I ask jokingly.

“If that’s what you want,” she doesn’t make to leave though.

I shake my head and just look at her, trying to read something from her expression.

Suddenly she’s smiling at me. “This might sound crazy and you can totally say no.” She sits up straight and looks at me seriously. “But have you ever had a friend with benefits?”

“Uhh…”

She hears the uncertainty in my voice and speaks quickly, “Just hear me out. I just broke up with someone and really don’t want to date again anytime soon. And you,” she points at me with an accusing finger. “I’ve heard that you hate commitment and being tied down.” She lowers her hand and bites her lip again. “So think about this... We sleep together, no strings attached. I see it as a win win.”

I hold the sheets tighter and chew my inner cheek as I give Asami’s proposition some thought. She’s right that I haven’t been able to keep a relationship. She’s right that she just went through a breakup. She’s right that sex would definitely be a win, especially if it’s as good as earlier.

“Okay,” I blurt out without another thought. I don’t really realize I’ve spoken until I see her eyes widen in surprise.

“Wait seriously?!”

“Yeah sure.”

 

**57 Days Ago:**

“Rules, really?” I ask with a raised brow.

Asami twirls the blue pen in her hand and looks at me seriously. “Yeah. We need to set some sort of ground rules if we’re going to do this.”

“Okay… well what are the rules you’ve thought of so far?”

She taps her pen to her notepad and begins to read, “No cuddling, no jealousy, and still be open to new relationships if they come our way.”

I nod in understanding and agreement. “That sounds good.”

“Oh,” she says. “No falling for one another obviously.”

I laugh at this. Did she really need to set that as a rule?

“Isn’t that implied by being called ‘friends with benefits’ or am I mistaken?” I ask trying to be funny.

She smiles at me and nods. “Well yeah, but might as well make it explicit rather than implicit.”

 

**52 Days Ago:**

“What the hell,” I murmur to myself as I roll over in bed. I reach for my phone and wince as the screen glows in the darkness. “Hello?” I answer groggily.

“Hey… I know it’s late… but can I come over?”

I blink a couple of times and try to register what’s happening. Asami Sato is calling me at 2am to come over. Why the hell would she want to come over now? Like I understand that it’s the weekend and all, but 2am. Plus we’d just established this whole friends with benefits thing and hadn’t even done anything since we set the ground rules. Was she only horny at late ass hours or something?

“Kor, you still there?”

“Oh shit. Yeah.”

“Yeah… as in I can come over?”

“Yeah.”

 

**46 Days Ago:**

“OW!” I groan as a sharp pain spreads through my back.

Asami laughs as she pulls me away from the metal shelving. “Shit, sorry.”

“A bit eager much?” I laugh and slip my hands around her waist, pulling her close.

“Maybe a little.” She smiles at me and her eyes flit down to my lips. “Also sorry about the whole location.”

“What?! You mean you don’t think fucking in a janitor’s closet is romantic?”

She pokes me in the stomach and laughs. “Shut up and fuck me.”

 

**40 Days Ago:**

I watch as Asami cracks the door open and sticks her head out quickly. She turns it side to side, checking to see if anyone is in the hallway. She pulls away and nods.

“All clear,” she says just before giving me a peck on the cheek. “I’ll text you.”

“Okay,” I say as she slips out of my room and the door closes.

 

**38 Days Ago:**

“You okay?” I ask as I ease further into Asami. Her eyes are shut and her chest rises and falls steadily.

We had just finished an awkward conversation about strap-ons and toys, but we at least learned a lot about one another. Asami hadn’t tried much, but she was open to trying and experiencing something new. So that’s pretty much what got us into this situation here.

“Mhmmm,” hummed Asami. “Keep going.”

 

**29 Days Ago:**

“This doesn’t make sense. Like what the fuck is this formula?” I chew the top of my pen as I stare at my calculus homework.

“You’re making it harder than it is.”

I sigh, sliding my chair back and look down. “Well get up here and show me how to do it then.”

“You don’t want me to finish?” pouts Asami.

“Well you um… doing what you’re doing isn’t really helping me focus,” I mumble.

“How about you just relax and we’ll do it after.”

I let out a long sigh and place down my pen, it’s not like I was really going to get much done anyways.

 

**21 Days Ago:**

“Did y-you lock the door?” Asami asks me breathlessly.

“Maybe,” I say as my fingers circle her clit and I trail kisses down her exposed chest.

“What if you didn’t?”

I stop what I’m doing and raise an eyebrow. “Asami. You are the only one crazy enough to be working on your project at three in the morning. The building is definitely abandoned… I think we’re okay.”

“YoUUuu,” her voice raises as I slip two fingers into her. “Don’t know that,” she says more steadily this time.

“That might be true, but do you really want me to stop?” I whisper into her ear seductively.

 

**19 Days Ago:**

“Damn,” I mutter as I look for my shoe.

“It’s over there,” points out Asami from her bed.

“Thanks.” I take a seat on the ground and slip my sneakers on, slowly tying them.

“You’re coming with us to the bars this weekend, right?” she asks as she leans over the bed and places a hand on my shoulder. She squeezes lightly and I look back at her over my shoulder.

“Of course. Opal would be pissed if I missed her birthday.”

“Right,” she says quietly.

 

**17 Days Ago:**

“Korra! Way to be late!”

Arms wrap themselves around me and hold on tight.

“I know, I know. But on a happier note... happy birthday!” I shout over the loud music. “You’re finally legal!”

“I know!” Opal let’s go of me raising the beer in her hand. “Also someone’s been looking for you.”

“What?”

She motions towards the dance floor. “Asami.”

“What?” I repeat.

“I don’t know, she kept asking about when you’d get here. But since you’re late to everything no one could give her a good answer,” she says as she pokes my side.

“Ha. Ha. I’m going to go see what she wants. Again happy birthday.”

“Thanks Kor!”

I let out a little giggle as Opal bounces her way onto the dance floor toward a group of people. I make my way towards Asami and my mind keeps racing. Why would she want to see me out of all people? We’re just hooking up and that’s it, nothing more.

I finally reach her and place a hand on her shoulder. She turns on her heels and I swear my heart skips a beat or something. Because she’s absolutely stunning tonight. Like yeah she’s attractive all the time, but she really outdid herself this time.

The corners of her lips turn upward into a huge grin and she grabs my hand pulling me towards her. “Let’s dance,” she says, the smell of alcohol on her breathe.

I don’t even have time to reply, but it doesn’t really matter. I’m speechless as her hips move effortlessly. Her arms slip around my neck and pull me closer to her. It’s weird and unfamiliar territory, dancing with her like this. It’s the first time we’ve been this close in a public space where anyone and everyone can see us.

“Kor, you okay?” she asks me as her body is flush with mine and moving in sync with the music.

“Uh, yeah. Of course.”

“You just... seem a little tense.” Her hand slides down my arm and into my hand. “Come with me.”

“What? Where are we going?” I yelp slightly as I’m jerked forward and pulled through the crowd of people. “Asami?!” I try once more.

Instead of stopping, she just glances back at me with a mischievous glint in her eyes. I decide it’s best to just follow her because I’m sure as hell not getting it out of her at this point. We pass the bathrooms at the back of the club and she takes me down a narrow hallway. At the end of it is an emergency exit. We continue to near it and my heart races. It’s an emergency exit that will set off an alarm if anyone goes out of it and hell do I not want that to go off.

“Asami!” I shout and try to pull her away from the door, but it’s too late. We’re through the door in an instant and I stiffen, preparing to hear an alarm. But no sound comes and a wave of relief flows over me.

“The warning is fake,” she explains to me as if she didn’t just scare the shit out of me.

“Oh,” I say as I look around the dark alley that we’re now in. A small piece of me wants to know why Asami knows this, but I decide it’s better not to ask. “You going to kill me or something?” I decide to tease.

“No, silly.” Without warning Asami pushes me up against the wall next to the door and her lips are on mine. But all too soon they’re gone. “You seemed off, thought I’d try and help distract you from whatever’s on your mind.”

“I, ummm,” my words fall away as I feel her hand slip into my pants. I glance quickly around to make sure that the alley truly is empty. “Asami.”

“Relax,” she says softly as her fingers caress me and her lips lock with mine.

I wish that I could tell her that she’s the reason I’m distracted. That I might be falling for her. But now, I’m distracted in a whole different way.

 

**Present Day:**

I groan and wrap the pillow over my ears. It’s 3am and someone’s pounding on my door. After a couple more knocks I release my pillow and throw the covers off of myself. I jump out of bed and angrily open my door.

“What the fu- Asami?”

I’m frozen. We hadn’t seen each other since Opal’s birthday and hadn’t spoken much either. The only thing she told me was that she had started dating someone and said we’d have to stop seeing one another. I know we had set rules to be open to relationships and not hold the other back, but it broke me when it became a reality. I wanted to tell her so many times that I should be the one that she should be with, that I’ve fallen for her. But I knew I couldn’t. We were just friends.

I blink a couple times, taking in the sight before me. Asami’s a mess, something I’d never seen before. She’s soaked from the downpour happening outside. Her clothes cling to her body and her makeup is smudged. She looks tired, broken in all honesty. But somehow still beautiful.

“You’re soaked,” I finally mutter.

“Yeah,” she says so quietly that I almost don’t catch it.

“Fuck, um,” I mutter, “Come in.”

I motion for her to come in and she takes a couple of steps and stops. She just stands in the middle of my room. Water droplets drip from her hair and clothing, instantly soaked up by the rug beneath her. I rummage through my drawers and find her an oversized t-shirt and sweats to change into. I place them on my bed and then throw her a towel.

It’s weird. Although we had spent so much time together, neither of us seemed to know what to say or do now. She begins to take off her wet clothes and I turn away. I’ve seen her body, but to watch her change now seems wrong.

I hear my bed squeak, a sign that Asami is now sitting on it. I turn and watch as she dries her hair. We both stay in silence for a couple more minutes, until a sniffle from Asami breaks it. Her eyes are glassed over and all I want to do is reach out to her. To tell her whatever she’s going through, it will be okay. That whatever she needs, I can do for her. But I question myself. Were we even close enough that I can truly comfort her? So instead I stay silent with my hands clasped tightly in my lap.

This all changes though when I see a tear fall down her pale cheek. My heart sinks as I look at the trail of mascara left behind. Slowly I lean forward and wipe the wetness away with my thumb. She finally looks up and then more tears fall. So many tears that it’s impossible to wipe them all away and now I’m standing in front of her, cupping her face. I’ve never seen her like this before and it’s breaking my heart.

“Fuck,” she finally says sounding exasperated. “I’m sorry Korra.”

“Don’t be. I-I don’t know what’s going on, but I’m here for you.”

I clench my jaw as she places one of her hands onto mine. She holds it softly and guides my hand to her lips, kissing it softly. My mind races trying to figure out what the hell is going on.

“I’m sorry,” she repeats, her lips brushing against the back of my hand.

“Stop saying that. You have nothing to be sorry for,” I try to assure her.

“I do.” She looks down, her tears finally stopping. “I, fuck…” her voice trails off and she closes her eyes.

“Asami, whatever is going on, it’ll be okay.” I pause and look at her. Without thinking, three words fall from my lips. “I love you,” I admit quietly. As soon as I realize what I’ve said, it’s too late. She finally meets my gaze and looks at me in shock and her grip on my hand tightens.

“I hate you,” she mumbles quietly.

I’m taken aback by this and pull my hands away from her. These are the last words I’d ever expect to hear pass her lips, but they do.

“Uh, what?” I ask dumbfounded.

She covers her face with her hands and leans forwards. “I hate that you’re such a good person. That you were there for me when Mako and I broke up. That you’re here for me now. I hate that I kept you a secret. I hate that I felt ashamed for seeing you. I hate that I couldn’t tell you the truth. I hate the way you made me feel when we were together. That I felt wanted, needed, and lo-loved,” she stutters over the last word. “I hate that whenever I’m with anyone else I only think of you. I hate that you made me break my own goddam rules.”

“What?” I repeat, still trying to process what she’s said.

She finally lifts her head and looks at me. Something about her gaze is different. She’s looking at me like she’s never looked at me before. There’s something raw about it that forces me to put down my walls and reach out to take her hand with my shaky one.

“I love you,” she says with all her being and holds my hand tighter. “I should have told you earlier, but I guess I needed a wakeup call.”

“What?” I say again as if I’m on repeat.

“Being with Iroh made me realize that I wasn’t being true to myself. I love you Korra and it took me having to let you go to realize this.”

“Holy shit. And you came to realize this at 3am in the morning and decided to come here in a fucking downpour?”

Asami finally smiles for the first time and my heart melts. “Uh huh,” she says with a little nod of her head. “Love makes you do some crazy shit.”

“Speaking of crazy… you shouldn’t have started with ‘I hate you!’” I joke as I poke her in the arm, trying to ease the tension in the room. “You scared the shit out of me!” I wrap my arms around her and pull her close. “But I guess that’s why I love you.”

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the absence, have college and stuff :P  
> But thanks for the continual support and being patient!
> 
> PS: I'll be back on campus in a week... so maybe another hiatus, not sure.


End file.
